


Vampires Will Never Hurt You... But Djinn Might!

by DaisukiRose



Category: My Chemical Romance, Supernatural
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Crossfic, Djinnverse (Supernatural), Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Fluff and Angst, Frank is Engaged, Gerard is Engaged, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Was I Thinking?, both at once what now?!, or so we THINK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukiRose/pseuds/DaisukiRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is perfect for My Chemical Romance. Their tour is going great, Gerard is engaged to Frank, and they have a shiny new record contract laying on the table of their tour bus. Its all alright... Until it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires Will Never Hurt You... But Djinn Might!

**Author's Note:**

> “We’ll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey.”  
> ~'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' by My Chemical Romance

Gerard sighed, relaxing into the plush of the dressing room’s couch. He had a beer in hand, a smile on his face, and… a ring on his finger. Yes, the rumors were true, even if he would never say yet: He, Gerard Way, the Sass King, was ENGAGED. To none other than Frank Iero, his sidekick, best friend, and co-frontman, guitarist for My Chemical Romance. There, on the table, was a record contract to Warner Brothers for their next album. Everything was perfect; it always was nowadays. He could only wonder what had happened to them, though. Last time he checked, they were a little nobody garage band, touring in a rickety white van with a trailer, and now… He smoothed his fingers over his expensive suit, a ghost of a smile on his face. When everything had gotten better, he didn’t know, but he’d give the world to keep it this way. Forever.

Their next stop on tour was in Lawrence, Kansas. They were already in the venue, but basically everyone was crashed out in the dressing room, waiting for it to be time to get ready. He reached for a little orange bottle on the end table almost absentmindedly, shaking a few Xanax into his hand and popping them into his mouth, slamming them back with a sip of his now-warm beer before he looked at the clock. It was almost time for the show! He stood, brushing off his pants and going to gently shake his fiancé awake. “Frank,” He whispered, a fond smile on his face as he kissed Frank’s temple. “Frankie, it’s time to fucking rock, baby.”

“Mmm… We’re in Lawrence?” Frank asked, his bleary hazel eyes focusing in on Gerard’s platinum blonde hair.

“We are. Don’t you remember coming into the venue, or offloading, any of that?” Frank looked puzzled, but then a knowing light filled his eyes. Gerard grinned, smoothing Frank’s dark hair out of his face before standing up and turning on the lights. “Alright, fuckers, time to shine!” He yelled, shaking his brother’s shoulder, earning a snort and string of expletives from Mikey.

“Fuck, Gee… Can’t I sleep? Stop shaking my couch, dammit!” Mikey mumbled, batting at Gerard ineffectively.

“Nope! Showtime, Mikes!” He kicked Ray’s chair and tapped Bob, making sure they were all awake before going to find his face-paints and jacket.

They were touring for their new album, Welcome to the Black Parade. He smiled, humming under his breath as his bandmates got up and dressed. Honestly, he loved his job. Who wouldn’t? He got to play his heart out almost every week, seeing the looks of awe and amazement on the faces of kids all around the world. It was every band’s dream, and he was living it, loving every minute of it. He smiled as Frank blearily walked out from the back of the bus, plopping down in a chair opposite Gerard. “Skeleton me.” He mumbled, grabbing Gerard’s coffee cup and draining the contents. Gee smiled, cracking open the face-paints and grabbing a sponge, covering Frank’s face in white. Frank bit back a shiver as the makeup sponge touched his face for the first time. “’s cold.” He complained, fixing Gerard in his tired gaze.

“Man up, Iero.” Gerard laughed a bit, grabbing the other side of Frank’s face to steady his hand as he applied the makeup. 

“Says the one doing my makeup.” Frank smirked, gradually waking up as the cold white covered his face.

“Shut up and keep still, you’re fucking it up.” Gerard said, all the menace missing from his voice. 

It’s cold, it’s rainy, and it doesn’t look like it’ll stop any time soon, which is typical. Gerard doesn’t remember playing a single show in Lawrence where it’s been sunny, or at least not pissing down rain. “Thanks, Gerard.” Frank whispers quietly as Gee goes for the black, taking it off the counter and prepping it to paint Frank’s mouth.

“Of course.” Gee replies quietly under Ray’s yelling. “Now shut the fuck up and hold still.”

Gerard curves a brush in broad strokes around Frank’s mouth, outlining the smile of his skeleton-ness while he fidgets in the chair, bouncing his foot and trying not to smile. “Shit, Frankie, why’re you wiggling?” Gee asks, rolling his eyes. 

Frank opens his eyes, giving Gerard an apologetic smile. “Sorry. It tickles.” 

Gerard sighs, shaking his head with a small, caring smile on his face. “I don’t give a fuck if it burns, let alone tickles, you’re gonna have to hold still.” Gerard outlines Frank’s eyes and the dots on his temples as fast as he can through the squirming, then takes a sponge to Frank’s face to fill them in. His lips curl in a smile as Gerard holds a hand against the side of his head, protecting his hair from any stray paint as he fills in the temples. “What NOW?” Gee says witheringly.

“Nothing.” He continues smiling, though it’s obvious he’s trying not to.

Gerard shakes his head, finishing up Frank’s makeup and pulling his hands from the younger boy’s face. “Well, it better be something. Hopefully the guitar parts to our songs. We’re on in 5.” Gerard turned to the mirror, giving himself one last once-over before running a hand through his hair and turning to the rest of the guys. “Alright, boys, are we rea- RAY, WHAT THE FUCK?” Ray’s sitting off in the corner, doodling… on the wall. In the band’s face-paint. “Shit, clean that off, we’re gonna have to pay for that!” Ray smiles innocently, taking a wipe to the wall and cleaning off his squiggles. “Alright. ARE WE READY?!” Gerard yells, grinning. 

Frank fidgets his fingers through a mock-guitar chord procession. “Yep!”

Bob twirls his drum sticks in his palm. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Mikey just nods while Ray waves one arm wildly. “Wait! It’s not all off yet!”

“Shit, Ray, just leave it!” Gerard yells, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him towards the rest of the band with a goofy smile. “We’re on, boys, let’s do this.”

Gerard grins as they take the stage, raising his hand to the huge army of cheering fans. “Good evening, Lawrence!” He yelled, confidence flowing from him in waves. Everything seemed so bright tonight, so vibrant, and he loved it. He listened to the screaming cheer that echoed back at them as the rest of the band took their places. “I SAID, GOOD EVENIN-”

The world around him went crackly for a minute, and he looked around confused. Suddenly, the ground was rushing towards him alarmingly fast. Oh, maybe that’s because he was falling, he remembered realizing as his head hit the hardwood of the stage. “Gerard?!” Frank yelled, almost throwing his guitar to the side and running out to center stage, sliding to a stop next to Gerard’s head and cradling it in his lap. “Nononono, Gerard, look at me!” 

Gerard’s pupils were blown wide and unfocused, roaming around for awhile before focusing in on Frank’s face, a small smile lighting his face. “Frank.” He said, with some certainty, and then repeated it, drawing the syllables out like crazy. “Fraaaaannnnkkk.” He giggled. 

“Gerard, what did you take?” Frank yelled over the frantic screams of the audience. “What the fuck did you take?!”

“Just… Just Xanax.” He grinned. “I only had a few…” He waved his hand dismissively. “It’s all okay, Frankie.”

“Fuck no it isn’t!” Frank yelled. “You’re at a concert, Gee, what the fuck?!” He looked up. “Mikey, call an ambulance!” 

Mikey darted offstage before Gerard could comprehend what Frank had said. “I’m… in a concert?” He looked around for a minute before seeing the crowd and attempting to sit up.  
“Oh, fuck, I’m supposed to be singing, huh?” He managed to turn to face the audience. “We could be perrrrrfect one last tiMMEEE,” Gerard tried, before Frank grabbed his hand, Ray suddenly appearing on his other side, lifting him up. “Wha’ are you guys doing?” he asked. “I’m singing, e’rythin’s perfeccct.” 

“No, it’s not, buddy.” Frank said, dragging him backstage and depositing him on the couch to go back out and address the fans. “Hi, everyone, as you know, my name is Frank. It seems Gerard’s not feeling well tonight…” 

His voice droned off into the background as a loopy smile took over Gerard’s face again. “I feel fuzzy.” He announced to nobody in particular, motioning as if he was gonna stand up, but suddenly, Ray appeared in front of him, gently pushing him back to the couch. “Wha’ are you doing, Ray?” He asked, flapping his hands as if to rid himself of a fly. “’m going to Frankie.”

“No, you’re sitting here until the ambulance comes.” Ray said, authority in his voice that made Gerard recoil back into his seat. 

“Okie dokie.” Gerard smiled.

“Gee…” Ray slowly started. “Are you drunk?”

“No, no, not drunk…” Gerard insisted. “Only had a few. I’m just a little stoned, is all.”

“That’s not all, Gerard.” The pity in Ray’s eyes returned. “Just stay here, okay?” Ray stood for a minute, going to find water and handing Gerard a cup. “Drink this.”

Gerard obeyed with an almost childlike look on his face. “Everything’s perfect, Ray.” He grinned. “I mean, th’ band’s fuckin’ amazing, and… and…. Frankie. Like, wow!” He giggled.  
“Fame is easy peasy, pumpkin squeezy… pumpkin pie, motherfucker.” He ran a hand through is hair. “And our contract… We’re amazin’, Ray.” 

“We are, Gerard, now stay right here.” He sighed, just as a pair of EMT’s came backstage. One had really long hair, Gerard remembered thinking, and he was really tall. He kinda looked like a puppy dog, with his drooping eyes. The other one had a chiseled face, muscles standing out underneath his scrubs, and a curious likeness to… a princess? Gerard giggled. “Here he is, guys,” Ray motioned to Gerard, who managed a little wave.

The two EMT’s helped him onto a stretcher before the tall one that Gerard had mentally nicknamed Puppy Dog looked him straight in the face. “This isn’t real.” He said solemnly before they wheeled his stretcher out to the ambulance, Frank trailing close behind, Mikey just behind frank.

“Wha’ do you mean?” Gerard managed, straining to pick his head up.

“Wake up, dude.” Princess Paramedic said, fixing him in a glare and slapping his face before turning back and lifting the stretcher into the ambulance like nothing ever happened.  
Suddenly, the world changed. That’s the only way Gerard could describe it, everything just all of a sudden fucking changed, and Gerard was hanging in a warehouse, his wrists tied together above his head. “What the fuck?!” He yelled, just as the world changed back to him being in an ambulance. “’ankie, didja see that?!”

“See what, honey?” Frank asked, before his face did a weird glitch motion, which caused Gerard to jump. Suddenly, Frank was crying, his eyes were red and puffy. “Gee, you have to wake up! Please, come back to me, I’m right here…”

“Wha’ do you mean, Frankie? ’m right here, ain’t I?” Gerard looked around before the world flashed again, changing back to the warehouse. He squeezed his eyes shut, and a feeling of complete and udder exhaustion washed over him, leaving him hanging limply by his wrists. “’m… here…” He managed, his head lulling to one side.

There were three pairs of hands on him as he was lowered to the ground, and that’s when he re-opened his eyes to find himself… still in the warehouse. There was what looked like a body on the floor a few feet from him, covered in swirling tattoos that seemed to change before Gerard’s dazed eyes. A part of Gerard told himself that the other man was dead, but he refused to believe it. He couldn’t be. “Where ‘m I?” He managed weakly. “Frank? Where’s… my fiancé?”

“Gee?” Frank asked unsteadily from somewhere near Gerard’s left elbow. Gerard moved to look, seeing a dirty and tear-stained Frank staring at him with heartbreak in his eyes. “You’re not engaged, Gerard.”

“Wha’ do you mean?” Gerard managed, perplexed as he tried to sit up, but his arms weren’t cooperating. “You’re my...” Suddenly. He noticed Princess and Puppy Dog standing by the doorway, their arms crossed, and he gaped. “You’re the paramedics!” He put together.

Princess laughed. “Sure, if that’s what that son of a bitch wants you to think.” He turned to Puppy Dog. “I ever told you that I hate Djinn, Sammy?”

“Yeah, Dean.” He answered, a small smile on his face. “You have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, I blame Tumblr. Please don't hate me.  
> SECOND! What did you guys think?? It's kind of a jumble, but it's a fic and I promised you guys something...  
> If you liked it, drop a kudos, cuz it lets me know that you LOVE it!  
> Also, comments are appreciated, cuz I'm only about 25% sure this fic doesn't suck majorly. I always reply!  
> HUGS FOR ALL CUZ I LOVE YOUUUUU  
> That's all, methinks.  
> Stay street, stay alive. So long and goodnight  
> ~xoxodaisukirose
> 
> *Rides off into the sunset on a walrus, cuz walruses are majestic creatures. Walruses are the moose of the sea*


End file.
